


Emergency Call

by RosaleeWrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Crime, I Don't Even Know, Implied Violence, M/M, Mentioned Murder, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Writer's Block, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleeWrites/pseuds/RosaleeWrites
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is an emergency dispatcher recently married to the man of his dreams, a police detective named Otabek Altin. While Otabek is working the case of a sadistic serial killer who has been targeting groups of young women, Yuri takes a call that will turn his life upside down.





	Emergency Call

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot to try and get rid of some writer's block (send help!).  
> This takes place in St. Petersburg, Russia where the general emergency number is 112 (according to Google).

"I really don't want to go to work tonight," Yuri whines as he lounges on the couch with Otabek.

"I know. I'm not looking forward to going back tomorrow either."

The blonde stares at the ring on his finger and sighs, "I wish our honeymoon could have lasted longer."

"Me too," Otabek plants a kiss on his husband's forehead, "You'd better start getting ready for work or you'll be late."

"I don't like you..." Yuri glares at him.

"You're married to me, you have to like me at least a little bit."

"I love you, but that doesn't mean I have to like you."

The brunette raises an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I'll let you know when I believe you."

 

Yuri starts getting ready for work, having a quick shower and getting dressed.

"Do you know if there have been any new updates on that serial killer case you've been working?" Yuri asks as he's brushing his hair.

"Not that I know of, guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"What's the kill count up to at the moment?"

"Last I checked there's been 5 incidents, 23 dead in total."

This puts the blonde in a sombre mood, "How could someone do something like that? Not just once but five separate times?"

"A man who inflicts suffering can never rest. His guilty mind won't allow it."

"It's just so senseless, it makes me angry."

"We're doing our best to catch the person responsible."

"I know..." Yuri sighs and then gives him a quick peck on the lips, "Anyway, I'm off. See you in the morning."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

* * *

 

Yuri deals with a couple of calls - he dispatches some police officers to handle an alleged domestic disturbance, arranges an ambulance for the frantic wife of an older gentleman who appears to be having a heart attack, and sends some firefighters to attend to a burning building.

It's all in a day's work, but when Yuri takes a short break to enjoy a cup of tea he is ambushed by a co-worker.

"Yuri, welcome back! How was the honeymoon?"

Just perfect. Georgi is on duty tonight too, just what he needs on his first shift back.

"Great," he responds bluntly, not wanting to engage in conversation.

"I saw some photos on Instagram, it was such a beautiful location. You know, Anya and I were planning a beach holiday for our honeymoon as well... before she... left me at the altar."

There it is, the very topic he was hoping to avoid. Seriously, it's been two years and this guy still hasn't gotten over it?

Yuri doesn't have time to respond before Georgi continues, "She's engaged to him now, the man she ran off with on our wedding day."

"Yes, you've told me a million times already."

"She just ran out on me during the ceremony, how cold of her."

"I know, I was there."

He zones out as Georgi prattles on, a coping mechanism he had developed after working with the drama queen for a couple of years. Thankfully a call comes through, giving him a reason to cut the conversation off.

 

"112, what's your emergency?"

"P-please help me" a woman sobs quietly, "th-there's someone in the house and he k-killed everyone, I-I'm the last one l-left."

"OK, I'm tracing your location right now, who am I speaking with?"

"My name is M-Mila Babicheva. Oh God, please hurry!"

"Mila, the police are on their way. I need you to tell me what happened."

"We were having a get-together at my place and-and I stepped out to buy some snacks. When I got home," the tone of her voice hitches and she's near on hysterical again, "th-they were all dead. My friends... s-so much blood."

"What happened then?"

He hears her take a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down, "I-I heard someone coming so I hid away."

"Did you get a look at the person?"

"Just the back of his head, I-" she cuts herself off and lowers her voice even further, "Oh my God I think he's coming, please help me!"

"OK Mila, can you get to an exit?"

"N-No, I'm hiding in a closet upstairs."

"Can you find anything to defend yourself with."

"No!"

His heart is racing, but there's nothing more he can do to help her. It's times like these he feels completely and utterly useless.

"The police are on their way, they're almost there. Just stay on the line with me OK?"

"We were going to play board games and pig out on ice cream," she suddenly says in a calm tone of voice, catching Yuri completely off guard.

"What?"

"When one of us goes through a tough breakup we always have a girls night, and we tell stories of how we'll laugh about this one day when we're old and happily married."

It saddens and infuriates him at the same time knowing those girls will never have that now. Any dreams they had are now forever out of their reach, and for what? Some sick bastard's amusement?

"H-he's here," he hears Mila trying to stifle her erratic breathing as the clunk of approaching footsteps gets louder and eventually stops.

He holds his breath, hoping with every inch of his being that Mila will remain undiscovered but he relaxes when he hears the familiar voice of his husband.

"This is the police, is anybody in here?"

While this is a relief it also confuses him - why is Otabek there when he's supposed to be off duty until tomorrow? Come to think of it, it has been quite an eventful night where emergencies are concerned, the precinct is probably understaffed so they must have called him in to assist.

"Mila listen, I know that man personally and I can confirm that he is indeed a police officer. You're safe, you can trust him."

She starts crying with relief, "Thank you so much for helping me."

She forgets to hang up the phone so he hears her open the closet door but the moment is short-lived - right before he ends the call he hears a blood-curdling scream.

"No! Why are you doing this!?" he hears her yell hysterically, desperately flailing and kicking by the sound of it.

His blood runs cold when he hears Otabek respond in a demented tone of voice that makes him feel sick to his stomach, "A man who inflicts suffering can never rest. His guilty mind will not allow it."

He sits frozen in shock listening to her pleas for him to spare her grow softer as she is dragged out of the room, her fate forever sealed by Yuri's misplaced trust.

**Author's Note:**

> (As requested, a second part is in the works. I don't know when it will be completed, so subscribe if you want to be notified when it comes out. Thanks so much for all the positive feedback so far!)


End file.
